Many computer systems utilize a firmware program stored in a read-only memory to assist with the start up of the computer and to enable communication with the low level hardware of the computer system. For instance, many personal computer systems utilize a basic input/output system (“BIOS”) that includes program code containing the basic routines that help to transfer information between elements within the computer. In many computer systems the firmware is stored as groups of memory blocks in one or more re-programmable memory devices. These re-programmable memory devices, typically known as “flash” parts, are a type of non-volatile random access memory (“NVRAM”) that allows the firmware BIOS to be recovered or updated by using software to erase and program each flash part. From time to time it is necessary to update the firmware such as, for instance, when a newer version of the firmware becomes available.
Previous methods for updating firmware stored on the flash memory of a computer system typically require a video display and input device connected to the computer to be updated and direct contact with the computer to be updated through the display and input device. In one method, the firmware in previous systems is updated by utilizing an application program that utilizes files containing the updated firmware stored on a local device or available through a serial port connection. In the alternative, a BIOS image update may occur in previous systems through a program provided within the BIOS. While both of these methods for updating the firmware of a computer system work well when a display and/or keyboard are available and when physical access to the computer may be had, headless computers, server computers within server farms, and nodes of a computer cluster are usually without a console and are remotely operated. Accordingly, it can be very difficult and time consuming to update the firmware on computing devices for which local access is not available.
Removing the need to physically operate each computer to update the firmware is especially critical for headless or remote computers that need to be updated without utilizing a display, keyboard, or floppy drive. For instance, manually providing a new BIOS image for each computer in a server farm and/or a large-scale computer cluster can take an excessive amount of time and administrative labor. Furthermore, updates that occur on various network attached computers having different types of firmware become even more complex, potentially requiring a different update procedure for each computer depending on the computer's firmware.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the embodiments of the present invention have been made.